


Through The Dark Nights

by goldtrim_bluerose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anger, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Melinda May’s empath powers, Night, emotional guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtrim_bluerose/pseuds/goldtrim_bluerose
Summary: This is what I like to think happened at night while May and YoYo are at afterlife.
Relationships: Melinda May & Yo Yo Rodriguez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Through The Dark Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Since I can’t find any Mayo fanfics, I made one myself. This one takes place during 7x08 at night in afterlife.
> 
> Enjoy!

YoYo turned onto her side. She sighed. She flipped over onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. She traced the patterns with her eyes and sighed again. 

‘I should be asleep. What am I still doing awake?’ She wondered to herself. She turned her back to May’s bed and stared out the window into the night sky.

May heard YoYo tossing and turning. Suddenly, she felt a rush of emotion take hold of her. She opened her eyes but didn’t want to move in fear of waking her. She turned her head to YoYo’s side of the room and stared at her.

May knew that YoYo felt angry that she still couldn’t get her powers back but there was something else. Something that May couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“Stop worrying and go to sleep.” May whispered into the night just loud enough for YoYo to hear. “How can I?” Now YoYo was fully facing May. May sighed sitting up in bed as YoYo did the same.

The two woman faced each other while the moon shone brightly through the window. “You know that if I return back without my powers, I failed. I failed everyone including myself.” YoYo shakily explained looking down at the floor. “Okay one. It’s not all on you. And second, you haven’t failed yet.“ May reassured her. 

“You’ll find a way. Jiaying will help you. And if she doesn’t, then we will-“ May stopped. She felt another emotion take hold of her. She looked up and saw that YoYo had turned body away from her. Her head was in her hands and she was quietly crying and whispering to herself in Spanish. 

May walked over to YoYo and sat next to her. “Hey.” She began gently, using the same tone she would use when she was trying her best to comfort Daisy. May moved her hand to YoYo’s shoulder and pulled her close to her, allowing YoYo to move her head on her shoulder.

“Don’t beat yourself up over something you can’t control.” YoYo looked at May with tears in her eyes. May’s eyes were filled with compassion. “But this, I can control. I just- don’t know how.” She whispered back. 

“Maybe your not meant to control it. Maybe it will just come back naturally.” May suggested feeling YoYo’s anxiety rise in her body. “I really hope your right May. I really do.” YoYo leaned her head on May’s shoulder and stared out the window. 

May saw as tears streamed down YoYo’s cheek. She hated seeing her friends crying because she knew it would make her cry. She squeezed YoYo tighter hoping that she could ease her pain. Suddenly, YoYo sank to the floor angrily with hot tears and May went down with her. 

“What is wrong with me? Why can’t I do it?” She hissed angrily to herself, balling her fists. May wrapped her arms around YoYo’s body in attempt to comfort her friend. “I got you. It’s going to be okay.” May whispered as YoYo held on tight to her arm while she sobbed. 

After a while, May felt YoYo’s breathing grow slower and slower but she wasn’t asleep. However for YoYo something else was on her mind. 

She was wondering how to thank May. She didn’t want it to come across weirdly but she also wanted May to know that she was grateful towards her. 

“Thanks for being here for me.”

“Of course. I would never let you go through this alone.”


End file.
